


THE FITTEST

by colton



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colton/pseuds/colton





	THE FITTEST

The fittest is a minecraft story with the mob talker mod and others as well...ENJOY!

 

Day 1

The boy awoke.  
"Hello?"  
He asked. No one responded. He was wearing standerd issued army fatigues. With a hole cut in the back for hus tail. yep a tail... half breed, almost like the humobs, only both his parents were human.  
"Well... obviously no one else is here... but atleast they left a pack for me..." He said, as he searched the pack. he found a note. It read. (Your name is Mil... you are not alone, for more were dropped here for a project.)  
"Project?" He asked. The note ended.  
"well... atleast, some other people here." Mil thought.


End file.
